Crossed Randomness
by Shoushin
Summary: This a cross between Inuyasha and FMA! Warning: This is very random, and you may explode from the randomness... LOL XD This was cowritten with my friend & oneechan: Hoshi Ryuu!
1. Crackfilled Coffee & Dog Whistles

Shoushin: MUWAHAHA!! I'm drinking coffee and I have a dog whistle!!

Hoshi-Ryuu: -sighs- I'm sorry... she's very hyper right now.. and I'm tired... -yawns-

Shoushin wrote in _italics_

Hoshi-Ryuu wrote in normal text

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lust has had crack filled coffee and she is now insane, " Wrathy-kun!! Where are you!!" She looks around for him._

Wrath walks around the mansion and is soon spotted by Lust.

_"Wrathy-kun!!" she huggles him._

Wrath looks at her, "You okay Lust?"

_"Yes! Why do you ask?" Lust is still huggling him and she is still insane._

"You're..huggling..me.."

_"So?" Lust would not let him go._

"YOU'RE SCARING ME!"

_"Aw.." she pinches his cheek, "I'm scaring poor wittle Wrathy-kun!" she hugged him tighter._

"YES!"

_Kagura suddenly appeared out of nowhere, scaring Wrath, "OMG! Hi!" sadly for Wrath... Kagura also had crack filled coffee._

Wrath looked at them. "HELP ME!"

_Both Kagura and Lust are hugging Wrath now._

Sesshomaru suddenly appears.

_Kagura sees him, she starts to huggle him, " Sesshy-kun!"_

Rin appears. "Sesshy-sama!"

_Kagura sees Rin, picks her up, hugging her, "Rin-chan!!"_

"Kagura-chan!!"

_Lust is still hugging Wrath, who is now probably having a freaking seizer by now._

"HELP ME.."

_Inuyasha walks by, and he's attacked by both Kagura and Lust, " Inuyasha!!"_

_Inuyasha tries to pry them off of him, "OMG! These two are insane!!"_

Kagome comes up. "HEY!"

_" Kagome-chan!" both Kagura and Lust start hugging her._

_Inuyasha hides, "Someone tell me why those two are suddenly hugging anything that moves?"_

Wrath looks at him, "I dont' know.."

_Envy walks in with two empty cups, "Okay... who drank mine and Ed's crack filled coffee?" now he's being hugged by Kagura and Lust. " Gah!! Help!! Get them off!!" Envy was trying to run away from them._

Wrath tried to help but started to run with Envy. "DO SOMETHING!!"

_Envy and Wrath were being chased by Kagura and Lust, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!! THEY MUST HAVE DRANK THE CRACK FILLED COFFEE!!"_

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE CRACK FILLED COFFEE?!"

_"I HAVE TO DRINK IT TO BE INSANE ALL DAY?!" they were both tackled to the ground, Kagura was hugging Wrath, and Lust was hugging Envy._

"NOOOO!" yelled Wrath

_" It burns!!" Envy said squirming to get away, but it wasn't working._

Greed walked by, "HAHA!"

_Lust and Kagura started to hug Greed now. Envy and Wrath got up, "We're saved!!" Envy yelled jumping around happily._

"RUN!" yelled Wrath

_Envy and Wrath ran away, but before they left, Kagura and Lust go back to normal, they both glare at Greed and smacked him across the face. "You fucking pervert!" they both yelled at him._

_**-A Couple Hours Later-**_

Rin looks at Kagura. "Kagura-chan, where's Sesshy-sama?"

_Kagura walked over to Rin, " I don't know Rin, I thought he was just here..."_

Sesshomaru was trying to leave

_Kagura yelled to him " Where do you think you're going?" she suddenly takes out a dog whistle and blows on it._

He screamed in pain. 'I dont hear anything." said Rin

_Inuyasha fell from his hiding place, holding his ears, " The pain!!"_

_Kagura stopped blowing on it, "That's because dogs can only hear this whistle." she starts blowing on it again._

"Let me try!"

_Kagura stopped and handed it over to Rin, " Go ahead..."_

Rin started to blow it, and it was twice as loud.

_Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were on the ground whining and howling in pain._

_Lust walked by and stopped," What's up with them?"_

_Kagura pointed at the dog whistle, "Dog whistle"_

_" Oh... that must really hurt..."_

_"It does!!" Inuyasha yelled._

"STOP IT NOW!" yelled Sesshomaru

_"Hey Rin... could you stop blowing on it for a second?" Kagura asked looking at her._

Rin nodded and stopped.

_"Are you two going to be good?" Kagura asked smirking._

Sesshomaru tried to get to the door. "LETS GO!"

Rin suddenly blew it again.

_Sesshomaru and Inuyasha howl in pain again, holding onto their ears._

_"Stop it Rin!!" Inuyasha yelled_

Rin looked at Kagura, wondering if she should stop.

_Kagura nodded._

Rin sighed, she stopped.

_"Now... Are you two going to be good?" Kagura asked again._

"NO!" said Sesshomaru

_Kagura smirked, " Go ahead, Rin."_

Rin nodded and blew it.

"YOU WENCH, STOP LISTENING TO HER!" yelled Inuyasha to Rin.

_Kagura sighed, "Dogs... they never learn..."_

_Lust sat down and watched the show._

_Koga suddenly walks in and he falls over in pain, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT NOISE??"_

Raiku covers her ears. "TURN IT OFF!"

_"Rin.. don't you think they had enough torture?" Kagura asked._

Rin nodded."Yea."

_"Now you all better be good or Rin will blow the whistle again..." _

_Lust sighed, "It's over? Darn... I liked the torture.."_

"So did I." said Sloth.

_Lust looks over at Sloth, "When did you get here?"_

"A minute ago."

_" I didn't notice that you were there... where were you anyway?"_

"Around."

_"What is that suppossed to mean?"_

"Ive been here and there."

_"Were you with Hoenhiem again?"_

Sloth blushed. "Hoenheim? No.."

_"Yeah right..." Lust smirked, "Wrath! Sloth wants to tell you some good news!"_

Wrath looked over, "What?"

_"She wanted to tell you that you have a Dad now..."_

"Huh?" "NO I DIDN'T"! yelled Sloth

_"Yeah... your new dad is actually the father of Ed, Al, and Envy... "_

"EW!" he yelled.

_"Now you have three brothers and a new father... right Sloth?" Lust looks over at her._

"NO!" yells Sloth. "I didnt see Hoenheim!"

_"If you didn't..." Lust takes out some pictures of Sloth with Hoenheim, " then what are these?"_

Sloth takes them. "WHERE DID YOU GET THESE?"

_"Wouldn't you like to know..." Lust said with an evil smirk on her face._

"Yes, I would!"

_"I'm not telling you..." Lust takes the pictures back and she gives them to Wrath, "See that's your new dad..." she points to Hoenheim._

Wrath covered his eyes. "IT BURNS!"

_Lust showed him another picture, that was mainly to inappropiate for someone of his age._

Wrath screamed. "GET IT AWAY!"

_Lust laughs, "See? You even scare Wrath with the things you do..." She gave that one picture to Sloth._

Sloth hugged Wrath, "Its okay.."

_"Wrath, I wouldn't get too close to her, you might get what ever was on that man." Lust patted Wrath's head._

Wrath ran to Lust. "Its scary!"

_Lust looked at him, " I know..." she patted his head again._

"Wrath, don't listen to Lust.." said Sloth. "GET AWAY!" Wrath yelled.

_Lust smirked again, "Wrath, what Sloth and Hoenheim did is how babies are born... did you know that?"_

"N-No.." he looked as if he were five.

"Where do they come from?" Wrath asked.

_Lust puts her hand on her lower stomach, "They come from right here Wrath..."_

"How so?" he asked, he looked so cute and innocent

_"When a man and a woman love each other enough, they have sex and then after nine months, the baby comes out." _

"I'm still lost.."

_"What part are you lost on?"_

'Why do they wait nine months?"

_" The baby has to develop in the mother's stomach, and it takes nine months for it to fully develop." _

_By this time... Sloth is shocked how Lust will not say it lightly._

"Why does it have to develop?"

_"So it can have arms, legs, and other body parts..."_

"Oh..okay..but..how do they make the baby?"

_"I already told you.. they have sex..." _

"Whats sex?"

_"Why don't you find out on the internet..." Lust said pointing upstairs._

He looks and finds a pic. "EW!"

_Lust laughed and yelled to him from downstairs, "I never said you were going to like what you'd find!"_

He ran down and looked at Lust. "I don't like Sloth anymore..she scared me.."

_Lust pats his head, "It's okay... but sadly for you... you'll do the same thing when you're older..."_

"NO I WON'T!! IT'S DISGUSTING!"

_"It maybe disgusting to you right now... but believe me... you will do it when the time comes..."_

"No i wont!"

_Lust sighed, "You know... she's done it with him more than once... and you've hugged her afterwards..."_

"EW!" he screamed.

_"I've even done it..." _

"Ahhhh!" he yelled and ran to Envy. 'Help me.." he said crying.

_" Envy's probably done it too... possibly with a guy!!" Lust yelled from the other room._

Wrath screamed.

_Envy walked into the other room, " Lust what did you tell Wrath?" _

_Lust smirked, " I just told him everything about how babies are made... that's all... he should get over it...eventually."_

Wrath lied on the floor, he was scared. "..."

_"Wrath... you know that's how you were born right?"_

"I'm...scared.."

_Lust got up, she walked over to Wrath, she ruffled his hair, "You'll be fine after a while... you just have to let all this new information sink in..."_

"I..ew.."

_Lust sighed, "If you had some oreos... would you be alright then?"_

"O-R-E-Os?"

_"Yes..." Lust went into the kitchen and came back out with Oreos, she gives Wrath the bag. " Are you going to be okay now?"_

"My oreos!"

_"Yep... you're going to be just fine..." Lust sighed and left the room._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shoushin: OMG!! End of First Chappy!! YEAH!!

Hoshi-Ryuu: -falls asleep- ZzZzZz

Shoushin: OMG! Review!! PLEASE!!!


	2. KoolAid, Karaoke, & Toy Hamsters

Shoushin: We're back!!!! -is soo hyper right now-

Hoshi-Ryuu: We had to wait till she got hyper again...

Shoushin: OH YEAH!!

Hoshi-Ryuu: Umm... Onee-chan... you're not the Kool-Aid guy...

Shoushin: MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!

Hoshi-Ryuu: o0;

Shoushin wrote in _italics_

Hoshi-Ryuu wrote in normal text

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lust walks into kitchen and sees Wrath drinking something, " Wrath... what are you drinking?"_

Wrath looks over, "Kool-aid.."

_Lust gasped, " Wrath! Hurry throw the Kool-Aid outside! Quickly!!" she said while waving her arms around._

"Why? Whats so bad about it?" he asked, tossing it out the window.

_" Well..." Lust was cut off by the Kool-Aid guy busting in through the wall, "Oh! Yeah!!" he yelled._

Wrath started to laugh hard. "THAT'S WHY?!"

_"Yes!!" Lust glared at the Kool-Aid guy, "Look what you did!! Damn it!!" the Kool-Aid guy looks at the broken wall, "Oh yeah?"_

Wrath laughed, while watching the Kool-aid guy try to fix the wall with kool-aid!

_" Damn it! Now the wall is sticky!! Lust stabbed the Kool-Aid guy, "Die! Damn you!"_

Wrath laughed, he took a bendy straw and put it into the Kool-aid guys head. "Yum."

_Lust looked at him, "Ew... Wrath... you know cement and other things fell into his head, right?"_

Wrath took out the straw, putting it in a cup of Kool-aid, "I do now.."

_Lust sighed, "Well... I'll get Gluttony to clean this guy up..." she points at dead Kool-Aid guy._

_**-A Couples Hours Later-**_

Wrath is bouncing off the walls, he had a huge cup of Kool-aid.

_Kagura popped into the room, "Wrath! Guess what I got!"_

Wrath looked over, "What?"

_Kagura points to the other side of the room, she bought a Karaoke Machine!_

"MINE!" he yelled, jumping over.

_"Hey! Wrath we have to share it with everyone else!" Kagura yelled running over to him._

"Fine." he said, sitting down.

_Armstrong comes into the room, "A Karaoke Machine! Ah! The act of singing in front of a huge crowd, has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations!!" Kagura laughed nervously, "Hehe... that's great... Armstrong."_

"I can out sing you!" said Wrath, pointing at Armstrong.

_Armstrong gasped, "You can not out sing the great Alex Louis Armstrong, little one!"_

"YES I CAN!" he yelled smiling.

_"No you can't!" Armstrong said posing, Kagura went up to the machine, "Okay.. so you both want that song..." she said nodding, then the song 'Anything You Can Do!' starts playing._

"HELLZ YA! Anything you can do I can do better!" Wrath sang.

"HA!" Armstrong said, Kagura smirked and took out a video camera to video tape this strange moment.

Wrath glared.

_" I can do anything better than you!" Armstrong sang._

"NO YOU CAN'T!" sang Wrath

_"YES I CAN!" sang Armstrong_

"NO YOU CAN'T!" sang Wrath

_"Yes I can.." sang Armstrong_

Wrath blinked. "Lust, help?"

_Lust walks in, shoves Armstrong away from Wrath, and she starts singing a completly different song, "Your cruel device... your blood like ice!"_

"One look, could kill..my pain..your thrill!" sang Rin.

_"I wanna love you, but I better not touch! I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop!" sang Lust. Kagura still had the camera, she starts snickering._

"I wanna kiss you but I want it too much.." sang Rin.

_"I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison!" Lust sang, but suddenly she's picked up by... uhh... Naraku, and he threw her into another room, booms and crashes could be heard, "Ow!"_

"HEY! BE NICE TO LUST!" yelled Rin.

_" Don't worry Rin! I landed on something or someone!" Lust said yelling from the other room, she looks to see who she landed on, it was Miroku, "GAH!!" Lust quickly got up and she ran back into the other room, "I landed on that perverted monk!"_

_Armstrong looked out the window and saw a sparkle symbol in the sky, "Wrath! To the sparkle mobile!" he grabbed Wrath and went running off with him._

Wrath looked at him. "Sparkle mobile?"

_Kagura was laughing so hard she fell off the chair she was sitting on, and she started rolling around with the camera laughing._

_Armstrong threw him into a car covered with his pink sparkles! "Yes! We have to protect Central from all evil!" He quickly sped off, not realizing that the sparkle mobile was heading for a cliff, so they drove off of it._

_**-Couple Hours Later-**_

Wrath sat on the floor. "LUST!"

_Lust walked into the room, "What?"_

"I'm bored...can I have a pet?"

_Lust sighed, "What kind of pet do you want?"_

Wrath thought.. "Hm...a fish?"

_Lust shook her head, " Kirara would get it..."_

"A dragon?"

_"We have Envy..."_

"Hes no good anyways..how about..a cat?"

_"We have Kirara and Al has like... 20 cats..."_

He glared, "Then what?"

_Lust reached behind her and suddenly pulls out a toy hamster, "You can have this..."_

He looks at it, "What is it? A rat?"

_"Close... but it's a hamster."_

"A hamster?"

_"Yeah... well have fun!" Lust turned around and left the room._

_**-Five Minutes Later-**_

Wrath is petting the hamster, mumbling to it.

_Lust comes in, "Wrath what are you doing?"_

Wrath looks over, "Um...talking.."

_"I can see that... but to who?"_

"Mr. Squeakers..."

_"Who?"_

"Mr. Squeakers.."

_"You mean the hamster?"_

"Maybe.."

_"You named it in 5 minutes?"_

"Yes." he nodded.

_"Well...Wrath... it's not a real hamster...it's a toy..."_

"No its not!"

_"Yes it is... give it to me and I'll show you..."_

"No... it's my friend.."

_"Give it or else"_

"No."

_"Fine..." Lust huggles Wrath._

Wrath screamed, "NOOO!"

_"Now.. give me the hamster and I'll show you that it's a toy because of that-" Lust was cut off because Wrath saw the string._

Wrath looked at it, "What is this?"

_"Wait... Wrath... you'll be mad when you find out what the hamster does..." Lust said letting him go, and she was about to grab the hamster._

He pulled the hamsters string and it vibrated. He looked at it with wide, angry eyes. "THIS IS ALL YOU DO?! AFTER ALL WE TALKED ABOUT?!" he yelled, throwing the hamster.

_And that hamster landed in a place where... a lot of fanboys would like to be, Lust's chest, her eyes widened, "Wrath! God damn it! Get this hamster out of my chest!" _

Wrath looked at her, "I'm so not going there."

_Lust growled, she got it out, "I hate you..."_

"I know." he smirked, starting to walk away.

_Lust smirked, she went behind him, placed the hamster in the back of his shirt, and pulled the string._

Wrath screamed, "LUST! GET THIS DAMN HAMSTER OUT OF HERE!" he yelled, throwing it again.

_Lust was smirking, until the hamster again landed in her chest, "Ew! It's still vibrating!" she yelled getting it out and throwing it at him._

He caught it, and threw it across the room. "AND STAY OUT!" he yelled, walking into another room.

_Lust picked it up and ran after him, "Wait! Wrath what about your hamster?"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shoushin: The whole toy vibrating hamster thing is a cosplay skit that me and Hoshi-Ryuu will be doing! -holds up the toy vibrating hamster- and it's actually real! LOL

Hoshi-Ryuu: But... you're the one getting it in your chest...

Shoushin: -glares at her- Shut up...

Hoshi-Ryuu: Well the songs that were included were, 'Anything you can do' and 'Poison'

Shoushin: -laughs like a maniac-

Hoshi-Ryuu: o0 uhh... Review please... -get's a straight jacket-


	3. the Grab'It Machine, & the Crazy Driver

Shoushin: Good Morning!!

Hoshi-Ryuu: Well, morning our time. This is Chapter 3 of Crossed Randomness.

Shoushin: Yep Aren't you all brain dead yet??

Hoshi-Ryuu: They might be. LOL anyways, lets move on, shall we?

Shoushin: Yes!! Hey guess what everyone? We have a special treat for you!! This chapter is about a true incident that happened one night at Walmart!! Involving our dear Hoshi-Ryuu against a Grab'It Machine!!! -falls over laughing head off-

Hoshi-Ryuu: Anyways, we'll use Wrath and Rin to explain during the story. So, lets go.

Shoushin: - - Not just Rin and Wrath... Lust and Kagura will of course be there too... anyway... here we go!!! -presses random button and an explosion occures-

Shoushin wrote in _italics_

Hoshi-Ryuu wrote in normal text

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One night Wrath, Rin, Kagura, and Lust were bored and went to Walmart... to uhh... well... trash the place maybe... but they didn't even get two steps inside when Wrath and Rin spotted the Grab'It Machine._

Rin smirked, "Wrath..lets see what they have.."

Wrath nodded, "Okay."

They got over there and Rin spotted a necklace, "Ooh..I want that necklace.." she said, putting a dollar in and getting two tries. Unfortunately, the claw moved it like..a few inches away.

"NO!" said Rin angerly. "This isn't fair.."

_Kagura and Lust both sighed, "Rin... you do know they rig the machine right?" Kagura pointed at the claw._

_" Yeah... they loosen the screw on it so it's harder for it to get ahold of something..." Lust said crossing her arms._

Rin looked over, "I know, but I want that necklace.." she said, an evil smirk appeared.

Wrath backed up, standing by Kagura and Lust. "I'm scared...is she ever like this?"

_Kagura looked at him, "Only when she get's an evil idea..."_

Rin put in a $5 bill and smirked, she tried again and it moved even further! But, it got tangled in a golden chain. Her eyes grew wide as it picked it up, then it got right next to the hole. Her smile turned into a frown. "NO!"

_Right then Kagura, Wrath, and Lust burst into laughter._

Wrath laughed, "This is a waste.."

Rin glared at him. "It dropped...damn machine..."

Wrath put a hand on her shoulder, "C'mon Rin, you'll live.."

Rin glared at him again. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME.."

_Kagura tsked at Rin, "Now Rin... watch your mouth..."_

_Lust was still laughing about the necklace dropping right next to the hole._

Rin tried again, it picked it up, but dropped again!"

_Lust almost fell over, so she leaned on the wall, laughing her head off._

Wrath laughed, "Let me tr-"

Rin looked at him, "NO!"

_Kagura sighed, "Rin... let Wrath try to help you."_

Rin glared, Wrath tried but didn't get it. "I tried.."

_Lust finally stopped laughing, she stood up and walked over to the machine, "Here... let me try.." she tried, but it just dropped again._

Kagura tried and Wrath looked at Rin, "Lets go home..I'm hungry.."

"NO!"

_Kagura was getting pissed, she kept on dropping it._

_Lust sighed looking out at the exit, "Yeah... let's go... it's getting late."_

Rin glared at her, "NO!! I'M NOT LEAVING YET!" she turned to the machine, "SOMETHING'S GONNA DIE..."

_Wrath got all happy, "Let me help you!" his hand formed into a blade._

Rin looked at him, "NO. I'm gonna get that necklace!"

_Kagura was still pissed, but both her and Lust sighed._

Rin started to try again, after an hour, the three looked at Rin, she looked possessed.

_Kagura put her hand on Rin's shoulder, "Umm... Rin... sweetheart... let's go home now... before you-"_

Rin glared, "NO! I WANT THE NECKLACE!" she said, tears almost filling her eyes.

_Lust and Wrath were heading toward the exit, "She's never going to get that neckalce..." _

_"Let's just go already!"_

_Kagura looked at them, "She won't leave till she get's the necklace though..."_

Rin sat down, she looked at the machine. "Why..why do you hate me so?!"

_Kagura sighed, she gave Rin 10 more dollars, "When this is gone... we're leaving.. alright?"_

Rin nodded, she tried and after..ten minutes, she plopped to the ground. She still hadn't gotten it..

_"Alright... Rin time to go!" Lust yelled from where her and Wrath were standing._

Rin sighed, she took a deep breath and started to walk out.

_Kagura was following her, "It's alright Rin... we'll try to get it the next time we come back."_

Rin sat in the car, she shut her eyes and felt a tear run down her face, how she wanted that necklace, she looked out the window on the way home.

_Sadly for them, Lust was driving, with Wrath sitting next to her, Kagura was sitting next to Rin. _

_Lust almost hit someone, Wrath was gripping onto his seat, how he hated Lust's terrible driving skills._

Wrath looked at Lust, "BE CAREFUL!"

_Lust gave him a side glare, "Do you want to drive this thing then?"_

"YES!"

_"Well too bad... you're too young..." Lust turned her attention back to the road, again almost hitting someone._

Rin didn't notice, she could care less. Her mind was fixed on that evil machine. 'Why do the damn people rig the machine..well, stupid question, for money dummy...' she thought.

_Kagura looked over at Rin, "Rin... are you okay?" she asked with concern._

_Lust and Wrath were fighting in the front, both yelling about how Lust is a terrible driver and how she got a driver's liscense... wait... scratch that... she could get it though... sexual means._

"I'm fine.." Rin said softly, not looking at her.

_Kagura sighed sadly, suddenly the car swirved very quickly._

_Lust glared at Wrath, "Don't ever try to take the wheel from me again!"_

Wrath stuck his tongue out. "Damn bitch.." he murmered.

_Lust immediatly stepped on the brake, the car screeched to a stop, making the people behind them curse as they passed. Lust looked at Wrath, "What did you call me!?"_

"You heard me.." he mumbled, Rin looked over alittle.

_Kagura had her hand on her head, she had hit Lust's seat when they stopped, "Damn... Lust next time... warn us when we stop."_

_Lust glared at Kagura, "Shut up... next time wear a seat belt." suddenly Lust reached over to Wrath's door, opened it, and shoved him out of the car, she then shut the door and locked it._

Wrath glared, "C'mon! Let me in!"

Rin sighed, "I wanna go home.." she said, letting Wrath in, but switching places with him.

_Rin was now in the front with Lust... so there would not be any more fighting between them._

_Lust glared at Wrath, then started to drive again, soon they were home._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shoushin: The driving part was not true... because... me and Hoshi-Ryuu don't know how to drive yet.

Hoshi-Ryuu: We wanted to make everything interesting...

Shoushin: I thought it was funny that we made Lust a bad driver

Hoshi-Ryuu: LOL Yeah... well anyway... Review!!


	4. Crackfilled EVERYTHING

Shoushin: OMG! Everyone guess what! I'm the one doing this chapter! Hoshi-Ryuu is busy at the moment…

- a TV shows Hoshi-Ryuu covered in tape, she's rolling around having fun with her little obsession with tape...-

Shoushin: -coughs- Anyway… Crack-filled EVERYTHING!! OMG!! –runs around Dante's and Naraku's Mansion/Castle, puts crack in drinks and food- MUWAHAHA!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone sadly got high off of the crack, that Shoushin put in… everything.

Lust and Wrath are both in the living room, for some reason doing the tango.

"TANGO!!" Wrath yelled, being dipped by Lust, suddenly Kagura and Rin burst into the room, wearing bed sheets on their head, "BOO!"

"GAH!" Lust and Wrath yelled, but sadly for Wrath, Lust dropped him, he landed on the floor, and looked like he was dead.

"OMG!! Wrath! NOOO!" Lust yelled, she was crying and hugging his now limp body. Kagura and Rin stand there with the sheets still on their heads. "Woah… we killed Wrath." Rin said shocked. Kagura and Rin look at each other, throw the sheets off, and yell, "YEAH!!"

**-Somewhere else in the Castle/Mansion- **

Dante and Naraku were running around, poking everything they could find, they saw Scar and Sesshomaru having some weird pillow fight. "It's the Magic Touch!" both Naraku and Dante yell poking both Scar and Sesshomaru.

Suddenly Scar and Sesshomaru glare at them, and blood curdling screams were heard through out the castle/mansion.

**-back to Lust, Wrath, Kagura, and Rin-**

Lust was still crying over Wrath, with Kagura and Rin watching, when suddenly Scar and Sesshomaru bust through a wall, yelling "Oh Yeah!"

Rin stomped her foot, "No! Not Oh Yeah! It's Say Yeah!!" Scar and Sesshomaru look at her, Scar said, "It is?" he gasped, "We've been saying it wrong this whole time!"

Sesshomaru fell to his knees and yelled, "NOOOOOOO!!!" Lust glared, "shut up! Can't you see I'm crying over my son's dead body?!"

Kagura looked at Lust, "Wrath's your son?"

Scar looked over "Am I the dad?"

Lust yelled, "When have me and you ever-" she thought for a minute, "Never mind…" she pokes Wrath awake. He suddenly shot up, "COOKIE!!"

Rin hands him a cookie that appeared out of nowhere. Wrath eats the cookie, Lust suddenly hugs him, "Wrath, dear you're alive!!"

Scar whined, "I though I was your dear…" he pouted, Lust glared at him, "We will never speak of that again!?"

Rin looked at Kagura, "Kagura… are you my mommy?"

Shoushin runs in, "Dante and Naraku are dead! Kagura is suddenly Rin's mommy! Which means Sesshomaru and her are Rin's parents! Woot! AND Lust and Scar secretly lovers and Wrath is suddenly their child!! WOOT!" she runs out of the room, she appears again. "Also whoever owns the white hummer, you left your lights on!"

Shoushin runs away, Lust, Wrath, Scar, Kagura, Rin, and Sesshomaru look where she ran away, "Uhh…"

Everyone lived happily and crack-headedly EVER AFTER!! MUWAHAHA!! THE END!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shoushin: LOL I'm insane... aren't I? Come on tell me the truth... am I insane? Also… Hoshi-Ryuu will hopefully be back… after she is done with playing with the crap load of tape… ANYWAY!! LustXScar and KaguraXSesshomaru FOREVER!!! **REVIEW!!!**


	5. Oreos, Spells, and Slaps

Hoshi: Hey everyone! Shoushin did that last chappy (points to it) So I'm doing this one!! This one will be pretty odd, considering I'm writing it. But at any rate, let's move on shall we??

(also, I will be starrin in this one as well!!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wrath walked around the kitchen, looking in every possible opening cupboard for something to eat.

"Damn, I can't find anything.." he thought.

Soon enough, Lust walked in. "What are you doing Wrath?"

Wrath looked over and sighed. 'I can't find anything to eat.."

Hoshi walked in and looked at Wrath. "Wrath..want some oreos?"

Immediately, Wrath looked up and nodded. "Sure.."

So, they started to eat them. Hoshi and Wrath talking and soon getting very hyper on Oreos.

"WRATH!! LOOK AT MY KITTY!" Hoshi said while showing him a kitty she made out of the Oreo creme.

"WOW!! I MADE ENVY!" he said laughing, a demonic smile on his face.

Lust sat back and watched. "This is a living nightmare.." she mumbled and soon Envy came in, wearing a cloak and reading a book.

"Um...Envy, what are you reading?" asked Lust looking at him.

Envy smirked, whipping out a stick. "AVADA KEDAVRA!!" he yelled and waved the stick.

Hoshi and Wrath looked over at Envy, then at Lust and started to laugh hard.

"What?" asked Envy confused.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL LUST?!" yelled Hoshi laughing. "YOU AREN'T HARRY POTTER!!"

Wrath now blinked, confused. "Who?"

"You dont know who Harry Potter is?!" yelled Envy and Hoshi together.

"No..." said Lust softly.

Hoshi sighed, "Okay, this is how it all happened..."

Ten seconds later

"So, do you understand it now?"

Wrath and Lust looked at eachother and then at the ground. "No."

Hoshi screamed and Envy took out his 'wand'. "Hoshi, wanna duel?"

"Huh? Sure!!" said Hoshi laughing and she brought out a wand of her own.

The two backed up and soon faced eachother, walking up to eachother, wand in face and lowering it. Hoshi got into a stance and Envy did as well.

Wrath got out popcorn and watched. "OOH! THIS LOOKS COOL!" he said smiling.

Lust merely rolled her eyes.

"Okay, 1...2...3.." said Hoshi softly and soon yelled, "EXPELLIARMUS!" and Envy flew back. He got up, looking very confused. He looked at Lust and Wrath, and then at Hoshi. "I thought we couldnt' do that!"

Hoshi smirked. "Well, you can't..but I can." she said, twirling her wand alittle.

Envy's jaw dropped. "NOT FAIR!"

"It is too fair!" said Wrath laughing.

Envy got down, glaring at Wrath and slapped him, "Shut up you damn brat.."

Wrath glared, then felt tears fill in his eyes. "Hoshi..Envy slapped me.." he said, half smirking.

Hoshi turned around, glaring. "DAMN YOU PALM TREE!" she yelled and slapped him.

Envy glared and looked at Lust, "Did you see what she did?!"

Lust smirked, "You got slapped.."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" yelled Envy glaring.

Hoshi smirked and walked into the other room, she smiled and grabbed a bag of Oreos. "Food.."

Sloth walked in and smiled, "Hey Hoshi, is Envy being a pain?"

"Yups. He's getting mad because I slapped him.." replied Hoshi as she took a bite of an oreo. "These are very good!" she said smiling.

Wrath came in hyperly. "HAAHAHAH ENVY GOT SLAPPED!"

"Wrath..that was about..five minutes ago.." said Hoshi sighing.

"No, he got slapped by Lust.." said Wrath smirking.

Hoshi and Sloth went into the other room, seeing Lust smiling and Envy hanging from the ceiling.

"He tried to attack me..so I slapped him..and hung him up there." said Lust smiling.

Sloth sighed, "Right.."

A day later, Hoshi walked in, seeing Wrath hanging from the chandelier. "DO YOU HAVE ANY OREOS?" he asked, smiling.

Hoshi blinked. "No..why?"

"Damn, I want OREOS!" yelled Wrath crying alittle.

Envy walked by, "SHUT UP WRATH!"

Wrath looked at him, sniffing the air. "You're hiding them..Envy.."

Envy looked at him, "N-NO..Why would I?" he asked and Wrath ran into a room, seeing a lock on the door.

He smirked, using alchemy and finding the room full of Oreo packages. "ENVY YOU HOG!" he yelled, running in and chowing down.

Hoshi laughed. "There."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoshi- Sry if it was alittle odd...I thought it was funny though. R+R!

-Shoushin walks in-

Shoushin: WTF! Hoshi! I was just gone for 5 min. and you make a whole chappy!! -looks around- And where are my damn oreos?!

Hoshi- -Laughs- I ate them. 

Shoushin: -glares, and attacks- Give them back!!!

Hoshi- -runs- NEVER

Shoushin: -chases- GET BACK HERE!!!!

Hoshi- -continues to run- AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!


End file.
